They Don't Coincide
by Apherion
Summary: He savors the feeling of her fear. She hates that he is so near. They don’t coincide—love and lust. ItachiSakura Mature Warning.
1. Chapter 1

**They Don't Coincide**

**By: Apherion**

**Summary: He savors the feeling of her fear. She hates that he is so near. They don't coincide—love and lust. ItachiSakura Mature Warning. PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU CANNOT HANDLE RAPE, LEMONS, VIOLENCE, AND LANGUAGE.**

**Chapter 1**

I smiled at Sasuke after he kissed me. His hands were still locked with mine and I basked in the feeling of him being so close. I couldn't help but feel loved. He caressed my cheek gently.

"Sakura," he whispered in my ear, and my face fell. He had to leave. "It's time, I must go." His stoic voice held just a hint of worry of leaving me alone. It should've been me that was doing the worrying. He was the one going on an S-ranked mission in the first place, along with Kakashi-sensei and Naruto and Neji.

"I know, be safe," and I kissed him as hard as I could. He returned the pressure ten-fold leaving me breathless as he broke and ran away. I felt as though I had been burned on the mouth. My hands still felt like they were still holding his.

Konoha instantly felt like a ghost town.

"Sakura, god I'm so glad I caught you!" Temari yelled exuberantly. I groaned. I loved her, I truly did, but Temari had the bad habit of showing up at the wrong time, at least when it came to me. I still wasn't able to get over the fact that she was Gaara's sister _and_ that the two of them were… I shuddered, the idea too incredibly wrong to discuss publicly.

"Hi Temari…how's…Gaara?" I struggled with it, repressing the shudders. Sand is _really_ accepting, I thought, but I bet the incentive to the people keeping their mouths' shut is because he's the Kazekage of the village.

"He's fine…actually; I've wanted to ask for your help with something. It's a bit of a trivial mission, but I figured that you could help. You see, I thought you were going on that mission with Neji and them, but you weren't so…" she trailed, sounding hopeful.

"What is it that you need my help with?" I asked patient and waiting.

"Well, I need to be escorted to Sand by a medic-nin because Tsunade gave me a few medical scrolls…let me rephrase that: I need to escort a medic to Sand so the medic can help the medic-nins there." She looked at me expectantly, and I caved. I had nothing better to do anyway.

"Sure, do we leave right now?" I asked, trying to sound semi-enthusiastic. She grinned, happy that I accepted her proposal.

"If you wish to, I don't see why not," she smiled and began to walk towards the gates of Konoha. "Oh, and don't worry about your shifts…Tsunade's taking care of them." I nodded and followed her. I at least had something to occupy my thoughts while Sasuke was gone.

As we were walking through the dark green forest, I began to get the feeling like we were being watched. I didn't ask Temari if she felt the same way. In fact, Temari appeared oblivious to anything except for her walking through this forest. I was beginning to feel unnerved as I trailed behind the blond.

"You've never been to Sand have you, Sakura?" Temari asked as she led the way. I called back a reply, which told her I had never. I still couldn't shake the sensation. I was tensed and I kept looking over my shoulder in vain hopes of finding the lurking culprit. I was tempted to speeding my pace, but I didn't want to rouse any suspicions on Temari's part that I was going mad. She clearly couldn't detect any other persons besides themselves in this part of the forest.

I didn't have time to react.

I was shoved against a tree with irresistible force, whisked away from my path without the slightest noise. Temari didn't stop, thinking I was still behind her.

"Hel-mmmph!" My attempt to yell was cut off as my kidnapper covered his hand over my mouth. Still with his hand over my mouth, in a blinding movement my back was pressed against a hard chest and we were moving further away from Temari. I struggled to get free from my captor, but found it impossible. My eyes caught a glint of a too familiar ring…

My fighting became more frantic as I tried to get out of his grasp. I bit at his hand and I flailed my legs to no avail. It took me awhile to figure out we had stopped moving. His lips breathed against my ear.

"Stop." The command froze my entire body as my fears were realized. My heart rate went through the roof and I heard his cloak billow softly in the breeze. Alarm filtered through my whole being. I'm dead, I cried in my head.

"I'm going to put you down now." His voice was cold and he enunciated everything to depict the sweet malice dripping in his tones. "Move and I won't hesitate to hurt you." I listened raptly, noting how he had said 'hurt' instead of 'kill'. Self-preservation told me that between being 'hurt' and being killed; being killed would be the less painful of the two. The paradox echoed endlessly through my head. It would've been comical if the man holding me wasn't someone whose name seemed to bring death.

True to his word, he released me from his grasp. Though my knees shook I did not move, nor did I scream for help. Though he had not said he would do harm to me if I did so, I knew it would merit a beating. This man loved torture, sick with sadism. My stomach churned at what he could do to me.

Itachi stared down at me with an emotion I had never seen before. It was primitive and almost savage. I began to feel sick, all of a sudden claustrophobic. Despite his request for me to not move, I wanted to flee, to run away from the lustful eyes. His cloak had dropped to the ground and my stomach disappeared as I blanched.

A wicked smile was in place as he advanced on me. My breathing quickened and I felt so vulnerable, so weak. His lips were against mine as I went to turn my face. His hands touched my cheeks gently and then softer still pushed my face back. I flinched and felt his hand strike me. I fell to the forest floor, eyes watering with tears as I looked up at him.

"I told you not to move," he said in the same, sadistic, cold voice. I shuddered and lay perfectly still, closing my eyes. I felt his lips against mine with bruising force. I couldn't breathe. His hands groped at my body, and I felt the contusions forming on my fair skin.

I noticed I was crying when I felt him slap me again. My cheek stung from the contact. He didn't say anything to me this time, and I felt his weight shift. I was too busy praying to anyone that would listen. This can't be happening! I must be dreaming! This is a nightmare!

My thoughts were drowned by one of his hands trailing down my stomach—which had been revealed some time ago. My eyes shot open, shivering against the tickling feeling. His lips crushed mine again, but I could still feel his hand…his fingers…

Crying harder, I didn't understand why. Why me? I screamed in my head. This was too horrible. I imagined a different situation, imagined it wasn't Itachi doing this. Sasuke, I thought as I shut my eyes tightly.

His lips played against mine as one of his hands held my wrists above my head. I pretended I couldn't feel his other hand slipping off my last bits of clothing.

My eyes opened, watching him watch me. Those sharigan eyes stared into mine passionately as his hair fell gracefully over them, almost beautiful. And then, I screamed.

His hand held me by my waist, pulling me harder on him as he ripped through me. I could almost feel myself bleeding. Tears flowed more rapidly as he shoved himself deeper and deeper. I couldn't breathe, my breath hitching with each push. It hurt so bad, I was reduced to crying vague pleas.

Every time, it was as though he was _trying_ to cause me pain, as though he getting one pleasure out of me wasn't enough. I was tight around him, so tight it hurt when he pulled out slightly. He was still gripping my side, forcing me against him in time with each of his thrusts. I was in pure agony.

"S-stop…p-please…" I said weakly, crying so hard. I didn't even know why I bothered. I knew he wouldn't. My begging seemed to encourage him to go a tad bit faster and I felt as though he was stabbing me each time. I prayed for it to be over. He was pushing so hard and so far into me, each pain flowed anew. I screamed again and again and the hand holding my wrists above my head went to my other hip.

Pangs shot through me as he forced me into his body, his body pushing back deeper. There were no words to describe this feeling. I began to feel numb as my mid-drift tightened. I constricted against him and he pushed past it, tearing me further. I shuddered convulsively before allowing unconsciousness to sweep over me.

When I awoke, I couldn't describe the pain. I didn't want to move, ever. Just let me die here, it hurts too much.

"You're awake?" His voice was soft, kind, almost as if he had no recollection of what happened before I passed out. I noted that I was on something much softer than ground. A bed?

"Where am I?" I asked assertively. He chuckled darkly and I cringed, hurting myself in turn. I felt as though I had been stabbed.

"A house," his cold tone was a definite mood shift. It startled me and I tried to move further away from him. However, it was a vain try, it hurt.

"Where though?" I asked, almost in tears. I wanted to draw my knees to my chest, but I couldn't…the pain. His hand touched my shoulder and I wanted to shake it off, to get away from him. I shuddered in fear.

"Nowhere of importance to you." Was his voice stony and hard? I couldn't tell if the words were more for him to say rather than for me to hear. I just wanted to get away, reverse time—go back—and deny Temari my expertise.

"They'll come for me…they'll realize I'm gone." I said coldly…hopefully. Itachi just stared at me. Minutes passed as we continued to look at one another, he touched my stomach. I gasped, gripping the sheets, before I felt the cool, tingling sensation of chakra washing over me. My eyes must've alerted him into speech.

"You don't know how to heal yourself…or you'd have done so by now…" He said it as though he was thinking out loud. He continued pouring his chakra into me, and I felt the soreness ebb away. I felt a wave of tiredness overcome me. I began to feel very…drowsy. I didn't want to sleep in his presence, but as my pain left me, I was light-headed and a nap sounded like a great idea.

"I know they will, but…" and I could hear no more of what he said to me. I was too tired to care. I fell into a comfortable sleep.

* * *

**_TBC..._**


	2. Chapter 2

**They Don't Coincide**

**By: Apherion**

**Summary: He savors the feeling of her fear. She hates that he is so near. They don't coincide—love and lust. ItachiSakura Mature Warning. PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU CANNOT HANDLE RAPE, LEMONS, VIOLENCE, AND LANGUAGE.**

**Chapter 2**

I woke up, startled. My breath came in quick gasps. I was hyperventilating.

"Hold your breath." The command was sharp and irrevocably threatening. I did as I was told, closing both lips and eyes. Tears leaked out from under the closed lids, but I felt no pain anymore.

"Now breathe," he allowed. I followed him as he instructed me on taking in breaths easily. I still shook with fear though, still lying on the mattress he had provided for me. It was almost _too_ comfortable, as it was the reason I couldn't breathe properly. Lying there on the mattress, warm and heavy air filled my lungs effectively choking me.

Eventually, Itachi was able to stop coaching me and I was able to breathe alone. My hand was over my heart though. Its palpitations made me feel as though I was going to be sick and sheens of perspiration wetted my brow. Itachi pushed me back down on the bed by my shoulder, still sitting beside me.

"You have a fever." He said it with the cold simplicity of nothing ever happening between them. As though his memory was that short. As though he didn't force me into sexual transactions. I despised allowing his help, but forgoing it would probably be worse.

"How?" I asked, trying to come off just as nonchalant about the events that seemed to stack up on her.

"My chakra's no good in your body." I couldn't tell if he was joking, but his lips seemed to curve upwards. Even killers can have a sense of humor, I reminded myself. I felt something cold and moist touch my forehead, and realized deftly that it was a rag cooled by water.

"Why are you taking care of me?" I whispered softly, almost rhetorically as I didn't expect him to answer me. I opened my eyes slowly to look at the ceiling when I asked. I didn't sense another person entering the room.

"Because I asked him to." I sat bolt upright. The rag fell to the floor, unnoticed by anyone in the room.

"Sasuke!" I gasped, but Itachi forced me back down on the pillows.

"Brother, please leave…I think you're going to make it worse. She doesn't need to be keyed up at the moment. She needs her rest, as you can tell." Itachi's cool words to his brother must've stirred something and Sasuke obliged—or humored—Itachi by leaving.

"You are behind on the times, Haruno," he called me by my last name. I didn't like the arousing shivers that befell my spinal cord. I saw out from the corner of my eyes that he had noticed my change in rigidity.

"I redeemed myself to my brother by seemingly saving you in the forest from missing-nin come to ambush both you and Temari. Poor, poor Temari was grotesquely mangled from the fight, getting caught in one of her own whirlwinds," I could see the gusts of wind hacking the blonde's body brutally into pieces. I saw the blood showering the trees and leaves, the twitching limbs—nerves yet to die, chakra having not evaporated.

"Her head—among other limps—were severed completely from her body, and blood covered the area. I had gotten there just in time to save you and to avenge Temari. You weren't covered with blood though; you had managed to hide well enough to give me time to reach you." I began to feel a new wave of sickness.

"I split one of your attackers in two, slashing him from hip to hip. I used some of my chakra against a pair as they ganged up on me, paralyzing them to the point of death. The remaining one, the leader, I took on last. I pinned him against the tree and savagely broke each bone in his body, crushing his fingers, his hands, his arms, his legs, his feet, and his back one by one by one by one." The image made me swallow the bile filling my throat. The fact that he had lied so much was disgusting and horrifying. He loved carnage, I could tell by his retelling of the savage murder of Temari and his teammates—well, almost teammates.

"I came to him with you in my arms; you had passed out due to the brutality of Temari's death. Oddly, when he had accepted what had happened, he thanked me, and asked me to watch after you. He told Gaara what happened to Temari, and of course Gaara did not take it very well. Sasuke did inform him that the missing-nins responsible were killed, but Gaara said that it was not good enough. More needed to die for taking away Temari from him. He said all of the missing-nin had to die." He sounded thrilled by this information. I found it disturbing.

"Sasuke noticed that you were getting sick as well, and he begged for my help, because he knows how sufficient my chakra is. Without my chakra, he believes you won't get over this fever. Little does he know that I'm the one causing it, and soon he's not even going to be around to save you from me…" the mirth in his voice was poorly disguised.

"What?" I asked, sitting up again, fretful this time. Itachi pushed me back down, this time holding down my shoulder.

"Sasuke's going to help him. I told him that there were others planning to go after you to get to him." Itachi wanted to laugh; I would almost bet my life. Murderer, I thought…

"Rapist…" I whispered. I flinched, having felt my lips move and my voice speak the wrong accusation—though both my thoughts and words were true—I was unable to forget it. I shook excessively then. I did not look at him, afraid that he would strike me. I felt water trickling into my ears and knew it was my tears.

"You know," he said, leaning over me, staring into my fear-filled, green eyes. He still had his sharigan activated. "You're right." and his lips brushed against mine much less brutal than the first time he had done it. I could've easily mistaken it for tenderly. However, it did nothing to ease my fear.

He was on top of me, clamping my jaw shut before I could even begin screaming. I tried, but it was muffled. I fought against his irresistible grip as he had me pinned down to the bed as he straddled my waist. Tears came faster, heavier.

"Sasuke's not even around now. I told him that if you were to wake up and I asked him to leave, that he and Gaara needed to set up plans for the attack on the missing-nins." He took pride in his strategically cultivated plan. Please let it be over soon, I prayed as I closed my eyes, tears streaming from underneath closed lids. I had stopped my struggling.

"But," he said, taking the hand not holding my mouth shut, stroking away my tears gently. "I've taken enough from you for now." I opened my eyes to focus on him. He held a somber look as he sat up, relinquishing his hold on me. I almost couldn't believe it.

"You understand where you are, and that's enough…for now." The words held a since of foreboding, and a shiver coursed through my body.

* * *

**_TBC..._**


	3. Chapter 3

**They Don't Coincide**

**By: Apherion**

**Summary: He savors the feeling of her fear. She hates that he is so near. They don't coincide—love and lust. ItachiSakura Mature Warning. PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU CANNOT HANDLE RAPE, LEMONS, VIOLENCE, AND LANGUAGE.**

**Chapter 3**

I was left alone for the moment. God, Sasuke's been fooled by his brother! Sasuke and Gaara are probably—no, I know they're walking into a trap. Itachi's going to kill both of them—or, if they both can't be, at the very least Sasuke!

I was already going out of my mind with what all had happened to me.

"Sakura," Itachi's voice made it known he was back in the room. I closed my eyes, crying silently.

"Weren't you going to leave?" I asked, unable to hide the fact that I was crying. His laugh was frightening.

"And leave you all alone? No, I could never forgive myself if I had to go looking for you. I would much rather you stay in one piece." I stiffened at his words, fear freezing me. I could see out of the corner of my eye the sadistic look he was giving me. It was almost as if I was something for him to eat.

"W-what do you mean by that?" I asked, choking on my tears slightly. He sighed and let one of his hands touch my neck, his fingertips gliding over my skin. I shivered underneath the touch.

"What I mean by that is…" he trailed off, unbuttoning my shirt as he said it, "you may find yourself without a whole body." I just lay there as his fingertips glided in-between my breasts, down my taut stomach. My breathing hitched, knowing exactly what was coming next.

"Itachi…please," I put my hand against his, but he smacked it away.

"And here I thought you'd be good." I could feel metal pressing against my throat while his other hand stayed flat on my stomach. I shuddered.

"No, no…I…I will be good. Please don't…" I could see him grinning as I told him exactly what he wanted to hear. His hand tugged at my shorts, pulling them off swiftly. I looked up at the ceiling, knowing I didn't have a chance in hell at escaping him. I heard his clothes fall to the floor and I continued to look at the ceiling, eyes watering. I braced myself for the pain. I didn't feel it.

What I did feel was Itachi caressing my face. I didn't get it. I looked at him in the face, forcing myself not to let my gaze wander, looking into his sharigan. I watched him, shivering. I didn't realize how cold it was.

"What's wrong?" He asked, as if we were actually lovers. He had noticed my shaking.

"It's…cold…" I whispered, my gaze returning to the ceiling quickly. I felt his hands touching my curves and moving further down. I felt his fingers touching me and I stiffened as I felt one inside of me. My eyes stayed looking at the ceiling, tears overflowing my eyes. I tried to ignore what it was he was doing.

I felt him adjusting my legs so he could be in-between while continuing his ministrations with his finger. I just stared upwards, feeling him insert another finger, increasing my rigidity. I heard his dark chuckle and his lips were at my ear.

"Relax; it won't hurt as much if you relax." I didn't know which scared me more, the Itachi that seemed to be trying to rip me apart inside-out or this one. I stayed in the statue-like state I was in, not trusting him as he added another finger, still continuing to push in and out of me. If I hadn't been tight around him a second ago, I definitely was now. It hurt as he did this.

"Sakura," he whispered once more in my ear, "you can trust me on this." I stubbornly ignored him. I wanted him to get it over with, not prolong it. I heard him sigh. "I _can_ hurt you while doing this. Do you _want_ me to hurt you again?"

"N-no," I choked out. I swallowed hard. I didn't want to trust him though.

"Sakura," he warned. He could obviously tell that I hadn't relaxed.

"I'm…t-trying…" I whispered, crying again. I felt his unoccupied hand trail over my stomach, sending shivers running down my spine. I could still feel him, but he was right. It didn't hurt as much.

"Is that better?" He asked, gently nipping at my ear. I could only nod, too overcome with the fact that it felt good. I was still crying and I was still cold. Only a few seconds later did I feel withdraw his fingers. I perpetually stared at the ceiling, but I felt his body shift over me, and his lips were at my ear again.

"Stay relaxed, Sakura," he whispered gently and I bit down on my lip as I felt him enter me. I could feel my tears flowing more rapidly and I tightened around him repeatedly. I stopped biting my lip, hoping I hadn't made it bleed. His lips pressed tenderly against my lips. He broke the kiss after a couple of seconds, and I stared at him. He stared right back, and his eyes danced with amusement.

"Sakura," he whispered, and I looked away quickly. "I told you to stay relaxed."

"You try staying relaxed when someone…!" I inhaled sharply as I felt him move even further into me. I tightened around him more.

"Sakura," he sounded angry, "stay focused on staying relaxed." I wanted to cry out when I felt his next movement.

"You're hurting me," I gasped, trying to breathe.

"I'm not trying to," he whispered, touching his lips to mine once more. "Last time Sakura, I promise," he said, looking at her with obsidian eyes. He deactivated his sharigan!

"But…I thought…" I heard him laugh again.

"Last time until you're ready," he amended, and he moved deeper into me. I almost arched my back from the pain it exerted, but he held me down, keeping me from doing anything but look up at him. As my body adjusted to his size, he distracted me.

His lips left trails of fire on my face, my lips. His tongue traced my jaw-line, and he sucked on the skin at the base of my neck. I just let him do whatever he wanted. He left open-mouthed kisses on my chest, up my neck. His lips once more connected with mine and his tongue opened my mouth. He touched his tongue to mine, tasting me as I was tasting him. Feeling uncomfortable with him inside me now, I moved against him.

His gaze met mine and he had the same, unruly lust burning there. Fear filled me seeing the passion-crazed eyes.

"Sakura," his lips were at my ear once more. I swallowed hard and I felt his lips pressing against my neck, right below my ear. "I won't hurt you. Trust me please," I looked at him as if he was crazy. But his lips were on mine and somehow my hands were clutching his jet black hair, and I kept telling him 'more' as he pulled in and out of me sinuously.

My legs wrapped around his hips as his thrusts became sporadic and I was attempting the task of kissing him. My hands were on the bed, holding me up as I tried to catch his mouth with mine. I could see him grinning. I lifted one hand to touch the back of his neck, to guide my lips to his, but I almost fell so I put my hand back down and basked in his strokes. My arms soon collapsed under my weight and I fell back onto the pillows. A shiver coursed through me and I tightened around him.

"Ita…Ita-chi," I gasped, trying to speak in-between thrusts. It was exceptionally hot now and I couldn't breathe. It seemed like he couldn't breathe either because it took several more seconds to respond.

"S-Sakura…what's…wrong?" He was trying to make it short as he spoke and I felt a shiver go through me once more and I clamped against him. He noticed this contraction. He smiled again and brought his lips to mine, but he continued—if possible—faster.

"Ita…" I gave up on saying his full name, "I…want to…" I was going to say 'stop' but I tighten around him again, losing the ability to speak. I wasn't going to try again because I was so out of breath. Suddenly, I went rigid and felt a wave of sensitivity crash over me, and he continued to move inside of me as I constricted against him.

"Ita…chi…" I whispered, no longer feeling as though my insides were going to close off. I felt him shudder against me and he shook slightly, pushing once more into me. He was breathing heavily as he pulled out. I didn't know how he was able to still hold himself up. I couldn't move; my legs would forever be locked around his waist.

"Sakura," he said gently. I felt his hands pry my legs loose and they fell uselessly to the mattress. He then took the blanket and wrapped me in it. "Are you warmer now?" He asked, smirking. I nodded, yawning. I was just barely able to watch him put on his clothes.

"You aren't leaving," I said, feeling tired. I felt him caress my face and kiss the tip of my nose.

"I have to, Sakura; I will see you when you wake up." He kissed me, his lips lingering on mine. As my eyes closed, he walked out of the room. My feelings were a jumbled mess at this point. A murder rapist lover…a fucking huge oxymoron.

Surely, I thought, head full of sleep. Surely he's not all bad.

* * *

**_TBC..._**


	4. Chapter 4

**They Don't Coincide**

**By: Apherion**

**Summary: He savors the feeling of her fear. She hates that he is so near. They don't coincide—love and lust. ItachiSakura Mature Warning. PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU CANNOT HANDLE RAPE, LEMONS, VIOLENCE, AND LANGUAGE.**

**Chapter 4**

Itachi was the most hedonistic person I had ever had the displeasure to know, but for some reason, I couldn't stop thinking about him after the second time he raped me, and the third, and the fourth… The fifth was probably when I began to not care if he did it and the sixth was the first time I actually enjoyed it (so the sixth time was the first time it hadn't been rape, but actually sex), which was difficult for my mind to wrap around.

Itachi deemed me 'worthy of leaving' after the sixth time of intercourse. And Sasuke willingly took me back to Konoha, out of the strange place inside the forest. I lay in bed at night, wishing that none of that could've happened, but it had—all of it. Temari's brutal death and the vengeance that Gaara and Sasuke wanted to gain, it was all terrible and there was no ability in the world that could dismiss it. Yet, I couldn't shake the feeling I had when Itachi had me in that bed. It was as though I missed it.

"Sakura," Sasuke's voice penetrated my thoughts as I looked out a window. I let my eyes look at him to let him know I was listening. He didn't say anything, just touched my cheek, stroking my face as though it was a pet, a fragile one at that. I leaned into the touch. His lips brushed mine as he leaned into me, and I kissed him back…only half-heartedly. He pushed me down on the couch gently, not like Itachi at all, and for some reason, I was having a hard time adjusting to the gentle treatment.

"Sasuke," I whispered, unbeknownst to my fully-conscious self, "hurt me." I was a stranger to myself. I had loathed Itachi's treatment, but now…what of it now? Why was I _asking_ for it? Sasuke gave me a look that plainly stated 'are you crazy?'

"You…want me to…" he trailed off, probably still trying to comprehend. And his words really did make my decision. I wanted to feel that pain again. I wanted to feel _Itachi_ again.

"Yes," I breathed in his ear, and I felt him straddle my waist. _He_ touched_ me_ through the clothing, but it still wasn't enough. I pressed my lips against him roughly, and overthrew him. _I_ was now straddling _him_. "Like this," I said, still not sounding like myself, as though Sasuke was a warm-up compared to Itachi. It almost sounded as though I was bored instead of turned on.

In an instant, I had our clothes on the floor as well as our bodies. I for once had control and I took advantage of it. Sasuke was inside of me and we kissed, my hands digging into the carpet while his hands tickled every inch of my flesh. Sasuke was nothing like Itachi in more ways than one when it came down to this.

I could feel Sasuke inside of me, but no matter how much we molded together in this love-making sequence, I wasn't satisfied with him. Sasuke didn't fill or feel me like Itachi did. I wanted to take Sasuke's hands and force them to grip me, to pinch me, to scratch me…to do _something_ for crying out loud!

I faked ecstasy so not to let him feel 'bad' about the ordeal. Sasuke was smiling, kissing my lips with none of the bruising force Itachi had, thinking he had done good. In fact, if Itachi hadn't gotten to me before him, it _would've_ been good, great even. Alas, Itachi was still his superior in almost everything. Itachi was superior in almost everything, because Itachi did not have me.

* * *

Sacrificing the Akatsuki for Sakura would indeed be fulfilling, but why allow Sasuke to live? I have no real quarrel with Gaara, but Sasuke is competition if I am to have Sakura. I paced as I thought, looking around the living room of the forest home I had made a few years ago.

No, I thought as my view of the room shifted every few steps I took, Sasuke would have to go. A more charitable side of me complained however.

What if she came over on her own, she will know she could never find someone like you no matter how much she tries. You wouldn't have to kill your brother.

I snorted at the reproving voice. There was no way that she would come _willingly_. Well, she could, but the ever present Sasuke would never allow her that choice. She will always be convinced to go back to him.

But, argued the kind side, she may never come to you because she'll know it was you who killed him.

I stopped pacing there and the voices ceased to speak to me.

"Itachi, what do you suggest we do?" It was a faithful follower of mine, not associated with the Akatsuki that spoke when I desisted in moving. Oddly enough, this follower was female, but who was I to raise objections? And I was missing Sakura.

"For now," I said, turning to face her, "I suggest something else, for now." I took small strides to her chair and she pulled me into her, reading my mind.

* * *

"Sakura, I will see you soon. Gaara has informed me he knows where the Akatsuki are, so revenge is near. I love you," and he kissed me lips as though I was paper-thin. He never understood what it meant to be forceful, and I indeed had given up trying to teach him.

"I wish you wouldn't go," I said, smiling at him though tears. I knew if they were close on the Akatsuki's trail then Sasuke would be in more danger than taking on the Akatsuki.

"I have to; I'll be gone for a fort night at the least, so don't worry about me." He kissed me once more with a lingering force, but still incomparable to Itachi's lips. I watched him leave and I shut the door, letting my imagination run wild for a moment.

I am the worst woman Sasuke could ever have, I thought as I shut the door to the house. I didn't need my mind berating me for something I already knew was wrong. I was doing it anyway. I was going back to Itachi.

I hoped I remembered the way correctly as I walked down the streets of Konoha somewhat uncharacteristically. I usually had a reason that everyone knew about for my walking the streets. Today however, no one could know, or else I'd have ANBU members following me with a warrant for either the incarceration of Itachi or to bring about his death. Neither one would be good for me. Not now anyways. Not now that my eyes had been opened to him.

The forest didn't seem to change. I knew exactly where I was going as soon as I had left the gates of Konoha. Nobody bothered asking my position for leaving; a jounin-ranked medic-nin did have _some_ superiority after all, so leaving was an easy task for me. I watched my back the whole way though, suspicious to anyone who might've been shadowing me, which no one was.

The house loomed out from the trees faster than I would've liked had I not been paying rapt attention the whole time I wandered in the forest in search of it. I approached the door, sensing only one person's chakra inside the accommodation. I opened the door without knocking, and crossed the threshold, not seeing who I was looking for.

I left the door open, walking further into the house, when the door creaked shut with a slow click of the doorknob. I jumped, turning around to see him there. His smile was not evil like it had been, but purely glad to see me.

"To what do I owe the honor, Sakura?" I shivered, noting that he was keeping his distance from me. I wasn't sure how to word it, but my mouth was moving before I could stop myself.

"I wanted to see you." He nodded unconcerned with what I had to say, I just knew it.

"Does my dear, little brother know about this visit or is it because he's going to be out of the house for a long time?" His condescending tones weren't masked with false kindness; they were dripping with the malice he had a liking to use. When Itachi said that, I was close to tears. My voice wavered as I answered him. He did not seem to like that the reason I was here was the latter of the ones he spoke of. He advanced on me quickly, lifting me from the floor to put me against a wall.

"You're only here because I make you warm, right? You're only here because Sasuke isn't enough for you, hmm? Stop me if I'm mistaken Sakura, but you couldn't be here out of unselfish reasons, now could you?" His voice which started out at a roar, making me flinch, lowered by the end to a hiss in my ear. He let me go and I slid down the wall to cry with my knees pulled up to my chest.

"You don't get it though," I whispered so quietly. "I've loved him for so long! I can't leave him…" More tears leaked from my eyes and he laughed bitterly.

"And yet you're here in my house, right at this moment." He leaned against the opposite wall to watch me cry.

"I am willing to make you…an offer of sorts…" Itachi began hesitantly after a moment, as though he thought he needed to sugarcoat his words. I asked for him to tell me. "You compare us, and then decide. If you want to keep Sasuke alive that is."

* * *

**_TBC..._**


	5. Chapter 5

**They Don't Coincide**

**By: Apherion**

**Summary: He savors the feeling of her fear. She hates that he is so near. They don't coincide—love and lust. ItachiSakura Mature Warning. PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU CANNOT HANDLE RAPE, LEMONS, VIOLENCE, AND LANGUAGE.**

**Chapter 5 **

I couldn't help crying. Itachi had taken so much from me, how could I not cry? And now…he was asking for me to choose between my childhood love and this new…sex-driven love. I stayed slumped against the wall, shaking from the sobs that contracted around my body. I felt his body shift from just staring at me to moving towards me. I acknowledged it as though I hadn't.

I shook when I felt him draw his arms around me, his lips against my ear, breathing softly.

"Have you…?" He didn't have to finish his sentence; I knew what he was going at. As much as I wanted Sasuke to live, but I didn't want to have to choose between them.

"Yes," I whispered almost inaudibly. If Itachi hadn't been so close to me now, he probably wouldn't have heard. He pulled me into him, having my legs wrap around his waist to where I was straddling him. He lifted me from the ground as though I was air.

"I will give you time to decide, but I know who you will want when you do." Itachi's arrogant voice echoed through me. He and I both knew whom I'd want. I had loved Sasuke for too long to deny him one time with me, but Itachi stole it from me. He forced it away from me. He made me feel intoxicated by him. He got me to see why he was the better. He became something I wanted selfishly.

He was taking me upstairs, but I couldn't spare a thought to care. The thoughts were haunting and wrong. How could I want Itachi over Sasuke? Sasuke was gentler, kinder. But Itachi…

"Sakura," his voice drew me from my reverie. I was sitting on his bed now. I hadn't been in this room before, so it was obviously his. He was sitting beside me, stroking my hand gently. I watched his hand, silently letting my teas fall down my cheeks.

"I've missed you so much," and his lips seared mine when he kissed me. He pressed me hard into the bed, his bed. I could smell his scent on the pillow.

His hands held me down as he bruised my lips, nipping at them, drawing blood. He licked away the coppery tasting substance and I arched into him. I had missed this forcefulness.

His hands touched my body as though he possessed me, as though I was something to fondle. I couldn't resist the compelling handling. He took off my shirt none too gentle, straddling my waist one more time as he let his fingers run light traces across my flesh. I burned for more.

I had missed this touch so much that I was whimpering long before he was close to finishing his torture. He held my hands down as he placed open-mouthed kisses on my neck and chest. I squirmed underneath him, begging for more. More than what he was giving me, I wanted _him_.

"Please, Itachi," I whispered breathlessly. He chuckled darkly, taking his time, knowing how anxious I was becoming. He was still pinning me down. I arched into him again when I felt his hand slide off my shorts. With one hand free, I managed to grab the top of his waistband and pull him against me. I could feel how much he wanted me too and I started to unzip his jeans, but before I could get them unbuttoned all the way, his hand removed mine and he was holding both of my wrists in one hand.

"You have way too much self-control," I complained, my body was aching from not have him. By now I had forgotten that he could kill me if he wanted to. He didn't answer my complaints though. He stayed concentrated on diving me over the edge before I had him inside of me. I watched him, miffed that he wouldn't let me take off his pants.

"Itachi," I pleaded, arching into him as he groped at my chest. He playfully kissed me, making me mewl slightly. While he let his tongue roam my mouth, his free hand was unfastening his jeans. He pressured the kiss further and I felt him inside of me. I tightened around him, begging softly.

"Happy?" He asked me with a grin across his pallid face.

"Yes," I sighed as our bodies began to move as one.

"Me too," his voice was slightly strained, but it didn't matter. His lips caressed what skin they could touch, and I felt relief wash over me.

I matched him thrust for thrust as he made my second orgasm of the day. The sensation enveloped me, but he had yet to meet his own climax, pleasuring me first. I savored the feel as my hands, now free from his, lightly gripped his hair. One of his hands held my leg to where the inside of it was painfully against his hip. I clutched at his back feeling him going further and further into me.

I pressed my lips to his salty chest, kissing and licking at the perspiration. He never said anything, though his breathing coming out in sporadic huffs. I loved that his eyes were deep black and they were staring into my green.

He quickened his pace, and I could feel him fighting the friction I was providing. His lips covered mine once more before I tightened around him and held onto his shoulders with a weakened grip. I shook as he shuddered against me, leaving from within soon afterward. He shifted his weight over to his side, so that he was lying beside me and not on top of me. I turned to look at him, exhausted from the lovemaking. He was smiling so sweetly at me too.

"Sakura, I'm glad you're here right now," his voice was smooth as velvet and his hand took mine into his.

"Me too," I whispered, squeezing his warm hand slightly. I drifted into sleep a little while later with his arms tight around me.

* * *

We had been stationed at the sight for longer than a day, and still no activity had risen.

"Gaara, I'm beginning to think this is a fool's errand." Gaara stayed facing the clearing, watching nothing happen.

"Sasuke, when I want your opinion over how trivial a matter is, I'll ask, at this moment though, I have not requested for your voice to intrude my thinking." I glared at him, close to wanting to choke him.

"Perhaps, if you haven't already figured out, the Akatsuki is leading us into a trap." Gaara's head turned a fraction of an inch and his eyes narrowed further.

"If it were indeed a trap then, Sasuke, would we move to alert them we are here?" I grumbled angered at the prolonged stakeout, if that's what you'd call it. I didn't say anything to him.

"I swore not to let anything happen to Temari, like you swore to protect Sakura from anything. I am not moving," Gaara breathed deeply, suppressing the demon within him. I turned to look at the empty clearing. Only it wasn't empty anymore. Someone was examining the area. Kisame, I thought, lurching forward, eager to attack my brother's partner. Gaara's hand closed over my shoulder, stopping me.

"Not yet," he said. Two more members appeared, and then the rest followed.

"Gaara, we need to attack," I said rigidly, but Gaara had disappeared. The one who was holding me was Kisame.

* * *

I woke up with no one by my side. I sat up in bed, and somehow tumbled to the floor, sprawling painfully on the hardwood. I cursed and picked myself back up; the sheets had tangled themselves against my body. The minute I get my hands on him… Oh my mind could work out some truly evil plots. Only did his dark chuckle from the doorway save him—slightly.

"You okay, Sakura?" I glared at him, but I couldn't stay mad for long. He was holding breakfast in his hands.

"Is that mine?" I asked coyly, smiling softly. He shook his head a fraction of an inch.

"No, it's the little pink-haired woman's who, when I last checked, was fast asleep in bed." I smirked at him, jumping back into his bed, amusing him by pretending to be asleep. He laughed loudly.

"Sakura, you don't have to pretend, would you like to get dressed and come downstairs rather?" His voice was overly cheerful, and I wondered what caused him to feel so happy. All his walls were down and that was not the Itachi that had been my tormentor and lover. I hesitated before answering, taking my time sitting up.

"Uh…sure—what should I wear?" Gesturing to the unsuitable sheet clinging to me like it was magnetized.

"You'll find something I'm sure," he said and retreated from the room. So much had changed since yesterday and I didn't think…

"No," I whispered, begging to thin air that was suffocating me. Only because modesty stopped me, I did not immediately fly downstairs. I tore threw the sheets and dug through Itachi's clothes. I pulled out an oversized black shirt. It was the best I could do in my haste to have some clothing and it fell down to my thighs. I ran.

I saw Itachi's appraising look as my feet pounded down the stairs, carrying me swiftly into the living room where…

My heart stopped cold and my feet halted movement.

"You see, Sasuke, you will always be second-best when compared to me." I felt sick.

* * *

**_TBC..._**


	6. Chapter 6

**They Don't Coincide**

**By: Apherion**

**Summary: He savors the feeling of her fear. She hates that he is so near. They don't coincide—love and lust. ItachiSakura Mature Warning. PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU CANNOT HANDLE RAPE, LEMONS, VIOLENCE, AND LANGUAGE.**

**Chapter 6**

The look on Sasuke's face was evident. I could've watched the scene unfold without sound and still know exactly everything he was yelling at me. I was frightened because I knew if he could've broken the bonds Itachi had him in, he would've attacked me. I knew he would.

"You whore!" I flinched. I deserved the name, but to have Sasuke utter it hurt more. "You fucking whore!" I clenched my teeth and dropped my eyes to the floor. Yes, Sasuke, and I'm sorry to say that you're right. "You traded everything with me for him? Wasn't it _me_ you wanted?" I bit at my lip, tears falling forth from my eyes. How could today seem to be happy only seconds ago?

"So long ago, Sasuke, I had the answers to those questions…" my voice was so weak, but I spoke the truth. I couldn't say that I didn't like what Itachi did with me. I couldn't say that hurting Sasuke didn't hurt me. It did, but I didn't know exactly what I felt for Sasuke anymore. "I just hoped you wouldn't find out." There, complete truth, just enough for Itachi to scoff at if he wished.

"So you were going to continue having…?" Sasuke was incredulous. He was still sneering at me.

"He _raped_ me, Sasuke! That's why Temari is dead!" Again, the nausea continued and I gagged. Then, I realized what I said and I ran outside, truly heaving this time. Itachi was at my side, examining me with his sharigan.

"Why let him in on our secrets, Sakura?" I wiped my mouth on the back of my hand, begging my stomach not to convulse again. It didn't, thankfully.

"Why let him in on the biggest, Itachi?" I whispered shakily. He had a demonic glow within his eyes. There was still a foot between us and I begged it to stay that way. His hand stretched out to brush my cheek, but I stepped further back. He didn't pursue.

"Because he needed to know… Because you weren't going to choose… I know you too well." I glared at him, hating and—if I was going to be truthful with myself—loving the sick, twisted look he was giving me, and began to shout.

"How could you? We've only had sex!" He laughed and I was missing the joke. "What the hell?" His laughter increased to a maniacal level; however e composed himself within seconds of his outburst.

"People usually gain better senses of their partner through sex. The skin-to-skin contact and the aches of anxiousness that come with it cause each partner to be vulnerable to certain things. You, as it happens, are willing when you know Sasuke will forgive you for it or, like yesterday, won't ever find out. Me…" he trailed away and I picked up for him.

"As much as you like satisfying yourself, you always want me to be happy after it." He inclined his head to me, respect in those red eyes. He was surprised that I knew. _I_ was surprised I knew.

"That's why you can't choose Sasuke. You know me, and not him." He moved closer to me now, half a foot, maybe less.

"But…" I couldn't argue anything; his finger curled under my chin and lifted my face up towards his. The lines under his eyes were more prominent than ever. He kissed my cheek, my jaw…my throat. My breathing staggered.

"Now, who can you not resist?" His voice, intentionally seductive, called to me on a completely different level than Sasuke's voice ever dreamed about doing. My body reacted to his voice as though I was the whore Sasuke had called me. I was compelled into speech, almost crumbling at his light caresses on my face. His fingertips traced my jaw-line and brushed my neck possessively. I arched into him unconsciously.

"You," I whispered, my lips unknowingly pouting. My body betrayed me by trembling underneath his external intoxication. I heard him grin devilishly, and I cried out when he gripped my chest with bruising force. I also heard someone colliding with the floor because of my cry.

"Good."

"How can you be so cold?" I begged him for an answer as he tried to walk away. My hands enclosed over the one holding onto my chest, trying to prevent him from moving. His constant changes in mood always left me steps behind and overwhelmed. I was so confused by him.

"Please, tell me," I stroked the hand I held, hoping he would answer me.

"There's nothing to tell, Sakura…" The way he was looking at me told me I couldn't ask him anymore. Despite all of that he put me through; I didn't have the right to intrude. It wasn't right! He'd taken so much away from me—he'd given so much to me…

I let my argument fall, and kept my lips closed.

He gently pried his hand from mine; caressing me through the shirt I wore. He looked as though he could want nothing more than another round of heated, lustful passion, but he took me by surprise when he didn't throw me to the ground. I half-expected half-wanted him to do it.

He patted me on the head and whispered into my ear, "Thank you," and he kissed my cheek. I watched him walk away, back into the house, and I ignored the fact that my childhood love and almost lover was sitting tied up in his only brother's living room. I realized that he didn't matter anymore.

* * *

I stared at Sasuke twitching on the floor. He was trying in vain to remove the bindings I had put on him much earlier. Foolish little brother, I thought staring at him as though he were lower than a human. He wasn't in reality though. He was just a lowly ninja, not worthy of fighting. I sat down in a chair, watching Sasuke's futile attempts to break the ropes with mild interest. 

I had Trista, my follower, make a deal with Gaara and surprisingly, she had sent a letter saying that he agreed to the terms that were presented with him. But the handwriting was splayed in such a way, my curiosity was peaked. I wondered how she had to write it. It was also curious that in the letter, she made a point to explain that she'd be with Gaara for a time.

I grinned at the memory. Either Gaara was going to quite literally fuck her to death, or her little demon would perk up and there would be no leaving the bed chambers (or disturbing those inside them). I let the sick, bloodied mental image arouse me.

The claws drawing blood, the moans of pleasure mingled with the yelps of pain. I closed my eyes reveling in the gory sex scene I was letting my mind peruse. I was vaguely aware of Sasuke no longer being anywhere in the vicinity, and suddenly the scene unfolding in my mind shifted to me watching Sakura…

I sat up then.

* * *

"Itachi," I whispered, coming through the doorway when something slammed into me. A hand clasped over my mouth. The feel of this person's body on mine made me realize exactly who this was, Sasuke. 

I fought against the grip, struggling to break his hold on me. I tried screaming, but he stopped it from even beginning by throwing me into the ground. I bit his hand, drawing blood. The coppery taste was poison in my mouth. His hands then took my wrists and hoisted them above my head, where he pinned them with one strong arm. He took off Itachi's shorts smoothly, and pulled down his own as well. My eyes widened as I realized what he was going to do.

"Sasuke," I gasped trying, without any sort of gain, to get away. "Don't, please, don't!"

"You seem to like it like this," and he forced himself into me. The agony I felt with Itachi didn't compare to the pain I felt now. Sasuke slammed into me with relentless force, and he didn't bother himself in attempting to soothe me like Itachi had. I tried to cry out, but he slipped three fingers into my mouth to the point I was almost choking on them. I tried to kick him, but without even missing a beat in pulling in and out of me, his knees forced my thighs to stay completely open.

"If you'll let him…do this… to you…without any…complaint…I expect…the same…from you," his cool voice sent chills down my back as he forced himself painfully into me. He was driving deeply, thrusting in and out without a care as to what kind of damage he was doing. And with each thrust, I didn't grow numb, like I had done with Itachi. He was deliberately making this painful for me. He pressed my legs further into the ground with his knees. My hip flexors felt as though they were going to tear.

Tears were forming in my eyes, a combination of me choking on his fingers and him raping me. I hurt terribly; my head began to throb from the lack of oxygen. I almost passed out when he finished. It was as though he intentionally put all of his weight on me, as though he _wanted_ to crush me beneath him. He left me there with only Itachi's shirt on, but I didn't dare try and straighten myself out. I didn't think I could do it.

I cried then, for the first time feeling broken.

* * *

**_TBC..._**


	7. Chapter 7

**They Don't Coincide**

**By: Apherion**

**Summary: He savors the feeling of her fear. She hates that he is so near. They don't coincide—love and lust. ItachiSakura Mature Warning. PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU CANNOT HANDLE RAPE, LEMONS, VIOLENCE, AND** **LANGUAGE.** This is the last chapter. Sorry it's so late.

**Chapter 7**

My eyes had closed for only what seemed like a moment and I heard someone approaching me cautiously. The breathing was low, even. I didn't want to believe myself when my body physically felt his chakra. I cracked an eye open, and had my greatest fear confirmed that it was Itachi finding me in such a degrading way.

"Sakura," he whispered, meeting me on the forest floor. He cupped my cheek gently, looking deeply into my eyes, and tried to soften the rigidity in my legs. I yelped as he attempted to do this.

"It hurts, Ita…" I tried, but my voice wasn't going to cooperate and so I let his name fail me. His eyes, those dark red opals, shone brightly with grief. I was startled at the mournful look he was giving me.

"If I don't move you now, I'll have to break your legs in order move you. Do you _want_ me to break you legs?" His voice was soft, pleading, as though he doing this hurt him just as bad. I tried to shake my head, but the pain there was too great. My head throbbed as though it were being smashed repeatedly against a brick wall.

"N-no," I whispered brokenly. I didn't realize I was still crying. He nuzzled my cheek gently. His voice was low and sexual in my ear.

"I'll make it as painless as possible," he breathed, stroking my legs, making them tremble. Despite the ache I felt down there, I was still able to respond minutely to his breathtaking caresses.

He gripped my legs tight though, and I screamed loud enough to raise birds from the trees as Itachi put me right again. My knees hurt, sore from the prolonged position, and my hip flexors burned, twinges of pain shooting through their nerve endings. I would've stopped him if my arms weren't uselessly above my head, immobile and weak. I felt my tears falling into my ears. He gently pulled my arms down to my sides. I whimpered from the exertion of my muscles.

"It hurts so bad…" I whispered again, almost bursting into tears mid-sentence. Itachi pulled me into his arms, and I cried into his shirt as he carried me back to his house. Why did I feel so used? I knew I had been, but for me to feel so worthless…? Maybe it had to do with Sasuke being my first love, my childhood crush.

Itachi laid me down on the bed we shared last night, but he did not lie down beside me. I looked at him, hoping he didn't see me as insignificant as I felt, but he had to have. To him, I was the whore Sasuke had described.

Itachi sat down and petted my hair.

"I'm going to kill him now," his voice was low and I gulped. He talked about murder as though it was okay to enact on that desire. But the way he said it was as if he and I had been debating _when_ Sasuke would die, be killed…or whatever he craved to do to destroy his younger brother.

"Why…?" I asked him, clearly not sure of his justifications for wanting to kill Sasuke. I was meaningless to him now. Itachi didn't have the ability to love, and for Sasuke to have his violent way with me. I shuddered, hating him now. Itachi wouldn't take me back.

I sensed Itachi was forcing himself to stay calm so as to not crush my skull by accident.

"He touched you," was all that Itachi could manage for my ears to hear. The rest of his words were being stringed together into unintelligible mutterings that I already figured were not nice words, obscenities. I was shocked though.

"I thought…I thought…" I muttered, tears flowing out of my eyes as I looked at the ceiling.

"That you were worthless, that you would mean absolutely nothing to me?" He sounded incredulous. I nodded silently, biting my lip, closing my eyes. "Sakura, I never…you wouldn't have been alive if you meant any less than what you already do." I smiled weakly at him, throwing my arms around his neck.

"I…I love you…" I whispered, kissing him behind his ear. He groaned and pulled away from me.

"Don't do that Sakura," he pleaded with me. "I don't want to need you while you're not up to it."

"I'm fine," I flippantly, inwardly cringing at the though of Itachi being inside me after what Sasuke had done. Itachi shook his head.

"I'm not going to put you through—"

"I'll…be okay," I said, looking him in the eyes. I kissed him under his chin and I heard him moan. He laid me down, lifting his shirt on my body to rest at my stomach. His lips touched mine, inappropriate for one of his kisses. He was being so gentle for me.

"Tell me if it's too much. I am _not_ going to hurt you." He sounded resolute and that he'd be angry with me if I didn't tell him to stop if it hurt. I nodded, letting him know I understood.

I felt his lips caress mine, less rough than before, but I found I didn't mind him being gentle. As long as it was him doing this to me, I had no problem at all with it. He kissed my throat and my jaw as he let his hand slip inside the shirt I was wearing to cup my breast. He massaged it gently, but still forcibly. I could feel myself begin to need him.

His tender handling of me was easy for me to manage. I kissed him on his lips and I held him by his neck.

"Itachi…" I whispered against his lips. He brushed mine to let me know he was listening. "Can we…cuddle?" He smirked against my lips and I felt him shake with laughter.

"We are, love." He smiled and kissed me gently. It was strange, despite how horrible I felt, I felt as if everything was all right at the same time. How could I? I used to love Sasuke so much and now it was as if he and Sasuke had traded places, both in my heart and in the world.

It was as if Sasuke was the evil brother and Itachi, the one who could do no wrong in my eyes. I kissed him, feeling his hands travel slowly down my taut stomach, making me shiver. I pleaded quietly with him, begging for more. He cut across me, saying,

"Not more than you need." I sighed and waited for him to take off his shirt. He took my hands after tossing the shirt aside, and placed them on his chest. I let my hands wonder over his broad shoulders, tickling the muscles I found on his arms. I shivered again, feeling his fingers tickling my inner thighs, gently coaxing me to open up to him. I couldn't find myself to deny him either, forgetting momentarily about the pain.

My legs slowly allowed him the access he wanted and a gentle finger tickled me. The gesture was so human; I began to feel my pain melt away. He started kissing my jaw line, feathering his kisses down to the collar of the shirt I was borrowing from him.

"May I?" He asked gently, crooning at me. I nodded, lifting my arms above my head, wanting him to take off my shirt. His hands brushed my body as he lifted the shirt off of me. I shivered into him, longing for the touch of his hands on my body once more. He was going much slower, moving with a tiny rhythm, as if this was how it should've been when he took my innocence.

His hands ran up my thighs as he caressed me gently, hesitantly. Yes, I thought to myself as I bit my lip, my head tilting into the pillows. This is exactly how I would've wanted him to be with me had I been given the choice. But I hadn't, and I didn't feel as though I was used.

I shyly let my hands rake over him, down to his pants. I tugged on them, and his attention was drawn to me. I felt his lips brush mine slow and deep; a new kiss from him. I wanted to cry, to beg him to make me his.

"Sakura," he whispered, his lips still very nearly connected to mine. I felt one of his fingers slid carefully in me. I felt my stomach leap, and I was instantly tight around him. It hurt, but I could get through it. I could bear it for him. I _would_ bear it for him. But before I could do anything to further allow us closer, he stopped.

I whined audibly. I didn't want him to stop. I _knew_ he didn't want to stop, and yet here he was about to deny himself for the first time.

"You need rest, Sakura," he whispered, kissing me gently into the pillows. He was denying himself me… I started crying. Itachi held me to him, obviously shocked by my reaction to his caring.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" His concern bled through those three words. He was so sincere.

"You…you aren't going to force me…" I whimpered, still crying. He caught on to my train of thought, and his hold on me tightened slightly.

"I'm not going to force you anymore, Sakura." I knew he meant it, too. I wrapped my arms around him, too tired to even cry any longer.

Itachi adjusted himself on the bed so I could lay my head on his chest. His arms encircled me protectively, cradling me to him. I was at ease in his embrace and I felt my eyelids drooping.

"Sasuke can wait," he whispered, sounding as though he was drifting off to sleep as well. I could only nod, feeling drowsier and drowsier by the second.

"Sleep well, Sakura, I love you." And I knew he did.

* * *

**_The End._**


End file.
